


REBIRTH/涅槃重生

by SatsukiKage



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Chinese Language, Fisting, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 他忘记了自己的过去，忘记了自己是谁，忘记了一切。而他第一件想起来的事，是找回他的BB。
Relationships: BT/Clifford Unger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	REBIRTH/涅槃重生

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION!!  
> *主BT/克利夫，微量非cp向父子提及。太微量了甚至没脸打tag。  
> *私设成堆。剧情时间在章4开头CG克利夫出场前。  
> *RAPE。触手。拳交。完全的放飞自我。  
> *分级R。

There is a thin line between life and death.*

Find me there.*

克利夫在一片虚无中醒来。

他不知道自己在哪，不知道自己为什么在这里，不知道自己是谁，甚至不知道自己是否还活着。他在黑暗中漂浮，感受到四周冰冷的水淹没了他的身体，周围没有一丝光芒。

水从他的口鼻钻进咽喉，克利夫感觉到窒息，却无法失去意识。他感觉有人抚摸他的小腹，他感到一瞬间的痛楚，紧接着是从小腹蔓延开的温暖。

克利夫摸了摸自己的腹部，摸到了十字形的伤痕，像是被技术不好的新手医生强行缝合后留下的疤，伤疤中心有一块圆形的伤痕。

他的小腹曾经被射进过一颗子弹。克利夫意识到。但他始终想不起关于伤疤的任何事。

有什么循着克利夫伤口渗出的血液过来了。他周围的水被划开，声音越来越近，从四面八方接近他。但克利夫并没有注意到这些，他被另一种声音吸引了注意。那声音像是婴儿的啼哭，从他的上方，从遥远的水面上传来的哭声。

克利夫猛地抬头望向上方，尽管他只能看到一片黑暗。他身体一颤，被一个想法、从脑海深处浮现的念头击中了：他必须上去。他必须找到那个啼哭的婴儿。他必须要找回他的BB。

克利夫向前伸出手想要向上游，却摸到了刚刚被他无视的东西。他看不到那是什么，只能摸到一片滑腻，像是活着的章鱼触手或者被浸泡着的软橡胶一类的。

他没抓住它，但它抓住了他。

看不到的触须抓住了克利夫的手，那东西有力极了，在抓住他的一瞬间便紧紧缠住不放。他试图挣脱了两下，但是刚刚苏醒的身体太过虚弱，他根本没有力气甩开它。

“放开我！”

克利夫企图用另一只手拽开触须，却反而被触须抓住了双手，他气急了，因为头顶的哭声听起来越来越远。

他必须赶快上去，他必须找到他的BB。

“放！开！我！！”克利夫近乎怒吼。但触须们没有一丝反应，这东西大概一点听觉都没有。

克利夫用尽浑身的力气企图挣脱，但在水中他根本无法用上力，更别说他此刻的身体太虚弱了，力气还不及普通人的一半。克利夫感到怒火中烧，甚至想要去撕咬这些不知道是什么的东西来挣脱。但他的怒火并没有保持多久。

当他的脚踝也被绑住，并且那些触须顺着他的腿向上延伸并停在了他的臀缝时，他突然意识到了这些触须真实的目的。

接着触须堵进了他咒骂低吼的口中。

克利夫用力的咬下去，企图咬断在口中胡作非为的触须。但触须意外地柔韧，不论克利夫怎么用力，它们依旧保持着完整的形状。滑腻的触须没有一点味道，像一块忘记放糖的果冻有了生命，主动缠绕住克利夫的舌，并撑着克利夫的口腔不让他合上口。

因为他的挣扎，更多的触须固定住了他。他的脖子被缠住，四肢被拉扯开，像钉在十字架上的耶稣被毒蛇勒住了咽喉。克利夫无处可逃，他越是想要挣脱，那些触须就越是使劲，他感觉不到疼痛，但他能感觉到自己的血液跳动，血管被勒得几乎要血液不通，这使他的意识更加模糊。

但他没忘记他的目的，头顶的婴儿还在哭泣。

“放、开……”

克利夫的声音因口中的触须变得模糊不清。他的身体本能地微微抽搐，徒劳地紧绷着每一块肌肉。触须并不想要他的命。但克利夫并没有因此而感到任何安心。实际上他变得更加不安了，因为他根本无法理解触须究竟想要做什么。难道它们只是想要强奸他？因为他是这里唯一的人类？

在克利夫还在内心纠结时，有什么形状不同于触须的东西摸上了他的身体，从他的后背向下抚摸。实际上比起抚摸，它更像是在寻找什么，但它没有迟疑，一路滑向他的臀缝，掰开了他的臀。然后克利夫意识到了那奇形怪状的东西是什么——那是一双手。

“别——呜！”克利夫发出一声呜咽，声音被口中的触须堵在喉咙。

更多的手摸向他的身体，其中一只探向他被掰开的臀瓣，柔韧的手指插进了他的身体。尽管克利夫并不知道是什么在抚摸他，但他能确定那绝对不是人类。它没有温度，没有骨骼，触感像是橡胶灌注成的人体模型。克利夫低吟，像是被侵犯了雌狮发出的无可奈何的威胁。他绷紧身体，企图用这样的方式将它拒绝在外。但手并没有因此放弃，它的其他手指按压着他的括约肌，在紧缩的穴口寻找机会进入更多。

尽管痛觉并不存在于此刻克利夫的身体内，但他能清晰的感觉到手指在他的体内进出，一次次冲进他的身体，试图将他的身体撞开。他抓着触须，想要借着触须向上逃离。他成功地向上浮了半尺，但手在他逃离更多前掐住了他的腰，将他拉扯回来，再次插进他的甬道。这次体内的手指变成了两根。

克利夫喘着粗气，尽管进入他身体的只有更多的水。口中的触须玩弄着他的舌头，但并没有进一步动作的打算。克利夫环顾着四周，还在寻找方法逃跑。突然有一股电流从下腹窜过他的脊椎，克利夫一颤。他听到一声类似发情的猫被掐住嗓子发出的声音。因缺氧而混沌的大脑使他顿了一秒才反应过来那是他自己发出的声音。

克利夫这次是真的开始慌乱了。手找到了他的前列腺。它大概只是单纯觉得按这里会让克利夫放松身体，因此不断地按在它刚刚找到的神秘按钮。但这对克利夫来说宛如酷刑。原本单纯的折磨平添了几分情色，原本被他压下的羞耻心顺着脊背蔓延开来。手指的形状使他更加无地自容，尽管他知道在指奸他的并不是人类，但他无从证明那生物是否在观察他。他已经连耳根都红透了。

热度从克利夫小腹攀升，随着手指的进出他的身体不停地颤抖。这次他不能再拿缺氧的痉挛当借口了。更多的手指进入他的身体，三根手指的粗细足以比拟一个成年男性未勃起的性器。克利夫察觉到自己已经硬了。他抽噎一声，想要合上腿，想要蜷缩身体，把自己藏起来。但弓起的背只让手更加便利地进入他的身体。

食髓知味的身体开始松懈，甚至主动邀请侵略者的到来。更多的水从四面八方进入克利夫的身体，三根手指在他体内撑开，冰凉的水涌入温暖的甬道。他被激得紧绷身体，骨骼从瘦削的后背凸起，脚背都绷成一条直线。他本能地缩紧甬道，而这让手更加方便的撞在他的前列腺。他因莫大的刺激绷起背，又因随之而来的欢愉而脱力，循环往复，直到他再也没了力气。

克利夫拉长了声音呻吟。触须缠绕住了他的性器，他能感觉自己的脉搏在触须之间跳动。蠕动的触须细细地滚过他的阴茎，用不轻不重的力度在他的沟壑上碾过。这对此刻的他实在有些太过火。性欲使他忘记了恐慌，发自心底的燥热让他不断扭着腰，比起躲避更像是在迎合。

但手没有满足于此。它塞进了所有的手指，指尖在克利夫的身体里汇集，捏在一点，并进一步向体内进发。克利夫对危机的直觉使他恢复了一些理智，他感觉到手几乎将整个手掌塞进他的身体，并在他体内慢慢攥成一个拳。这使他开始感到害怕。拳头像是锤头碾压他的前列腺，因为他感觉不到痛，于是快感像在体内爆炸般喷涌而出，不断冲击着他仅存无几的理智。他要淹死在这里了。

克利夫发出不成句的单词，他已经不知道自己在说什么，他只想要停下。这脱离常识的体验终于使他真正开始恐慌。惧怕和性欲在他的身体里打成一团。他急促地呼吸着，这只使他气管呛进更多的水。他不知道这个未知的生物想要做到怎样的地步。如果他想要自己羞愧至死，那么它已经达成目的了。

在克利夫开始担忧手会把胳膊都伸进来的时候，拳头忽然从他身体里撤了出去。他没来得及为此松一口气，触须便抵上他的穴口，毫无怜悯地冲进他的身体深处。同时开始动作的还有他口中含着的触须。它顺着克利夫的喉咙进到他的食管，像是要将他身体翻个遍一样冲了进去。

克利夫睁大了眼睛。呕吐反射使他再一次痛苦地挣扎起来。这次触须似乎没了目的，只是盲目的在他的体内翻找，像是要把他的内脏都搅个遍。这太难受了，而绑住他手脚的触须丝毫没有放开他的意思。他像一只被绑在蛛网上的蝴蝶，而捕猎者只是在单纯的玩弄他，享受他挣扎的乐趣。

克利夫感觉有什么不同于周围冰冷的水的液体涌出他的眼眶。那是他苦楚的泪水。刚刚发生的一切太过折磨，他感到疲惫，求生的欲望逐渐被埋没。他不知道该怎么办，能做的他都做过了，但怪物完全没有放过他的意思。

克利夫带着一点自暴自弃和向上帝祈祷时的奢望阖上眼，将自己埋没于黑暗之中。

但就在他闭上眼时，眼前突然出现了一点亮光。亮光带着温暖的橙色，温柔又强势地挤进克利夫的视线中，引导他睁开眼睛。

克利夫看到一根丝线从上方垂了下来。它带着触须没有的光芒，金色的光微弱却明亮。克利夫呆愣了一下。那一瞬间，他忘记了痛苦，本能地握住它——

——

——

“BB.”

克利夫无意识喃呢。

无数画面从他的脑中闪现。克利夫睁大眼睛，企图看清高速闪回的画面里出现的一切。他看到了硝烟，看到了战场，看到了围着篝火唱歌跳舞的战友；他看到了家庭，看到了温暖，与自己一同迈进婚姻殿堂的妻子；他看到了病床，看到了实验室，看到了未出世便被放进育儿仓的婴儿——他看到了自己。

他的名字是克利福德·昂格尔。

借着丝线的光，克利夫看到一块狗牌凝聚成形，用一条银链挂在了自己的脖子上，上面刻着他的往生。他望向头顶，被水堵塞的耳朵再次听到了岸上的哭啼，那是他的BB在呼唤他。

克利夫意识到自己出现在这里的原因。他必须找回失去的BB。

体内的触须似乎察觉到克利夫的变化。它们不再翻弄他的身体，而是像在他的体内融化一般与他合为一体。克利夫感到自己小腹的伤疤烫得惊人，似乎有什么要从中喷涌而出，他在水中无声地尖叫，手中依旧攥着那根金色的丝线，那是链接他到岸上的桥梁——

“I want my BB back.”

触须从他的伤疤、他的肚脐延伸出来，像是黑色的脐带，脐带的尽头连着人形的生物，它们像是克利夫意识的化身，牵着克利夫向水面进发。尽管克利夫已经虚弱极了，但他还是用尽所有的力气和毅力握住脐带，好让那些人形带着自己上浮。

克利夫能感觉到自己离岸越来越近，他几乎能看到了，能感受到了。那些生的活力，那些过往的执念，那是他的过去，是他无法割舍的珍宝。

“BB——”

他看到了光。

You are my bridge to the future.

FIN.

*出自游戏《APEX》恶灵开场语音。


End file.
